inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kagome Higurashi
Shouldn't her final mentioned age be 19? I'm new to this site and do not really know my way around yet and cannot edit pages myself. When Kagome first passes through the bone eaters well she is 15. But in a character book (I'm not 100% sure of its name, but I think it was the 'Mange Profiles'), it is mentioned that one year passes from when Kagome first enters that era to when the scared jewel is completed in the anime series and manga. Then an additional three years pass. That puts her age at 19, not 18 as stated in the article's infobox. The same should also be applied to other human characters whose ages are known. Shouldn't the picture of her be what she looks like most of the time? (Her school outfit) :Yes, I think her age was closer to 19. If she was 15 when she first travelled through the well, and she spent at least one year fighting Naraku, then she would have turned 16. And then she returned without InuYasha for 3 years, graduated high school, she would have just turned 19 about a month or two, after her graduation. In Correct (talk) 07:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) How much I like this character I really am going to miss the anime Family section Oh great, I dunno how should I do with this section...:S According to the guide of Character pages, there's no family section inside there.Sango 珊瑚 04:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes if particular information deserves its own section, it's usually okay to have one like that. For instance, on Kaguya there's one about the Five objects. Since there's so much info that can't be fit into the article necessarily, it deserves its own section. But, with family, I'm pretty sure that can be fit into the relationships section. So a separate "family" section would be redundant.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :You say it, dude. + Sango 珊瑚 04:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Where does it say her birthday? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Height How can an adult be only 5'1? :I know an adult who's only 5 feet... Azaisya (talk) 03:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Mistakes in page There are some comma and space mistakes in this topic, but it's locked and I can't edit it. Kids? Will Kagome and Inuyasha will have kids Kagome a princess when marry inuyasha Role Kagome is the narrator and female protagonist of the series. The true main protagonist is Inuyasha. Please, can you correct the error in this page? "A protagonist … is the main character in any story, such as a literary work or drama. The protagonist is at the center of the story, makes the key decisions, and experiences the consequences of those decisions. The protagonist affects the main characters' circumstances as well, as they are often the primary actor propelling the story forward." That is from Wikipedia, and fairly accurate. Kagome is the primary protagonist of Inuyasha. Inuyasha may bt the titular character, but the story is not centered around him. Kagome is the one who drives most of the story's events on a large scale, and is the one who lives with many of the consequences. Inuyasha (the character) is a protagonist, and certainly the most central one besides Kagome, but his agency falls below that of Kagome's by most measures, and the only part of his story that we care about, in one way or another, is when Kagome is also around. For these reasons, calling Kagome the primary protagonist is far from inaccurate. --Narutodude (talk) 23:49, February 24, 2018 (UTC) The main protagonist is Inuyasha. Kagome is the narrator of the series, then can be the main character in the first part of the series. See here for confirmation: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Inuyasha_characters . Even all others languages Wikipedia pages confirm that Inuyasha is the main protagonist and Kagome the second in order of importance. They're both the main characters. That's how it is and always has been. Kagome is the narrator and she's the only one who can find the Jewel Shards and kill Naraku, which she ultimately does.Joe Devaney (talk) 13:23, February 25, 2018 (UTC) However, Inuyasha is always the first main character in order of importance, and Kagome the deuteragonist. As the narrator, Kagome in the earlier parts of the story, until the role was handed over to Inuyasha. As can see in the list of characters in the margin of manga chapters' pages and in the anime version ending credits, Inuyasha is always the first character and Kagome the second. I think you're missing the point. Neither one of them is more important than the other. There are plenty of anime/manga series that have a main male protagonist and main female protagonist of equal importance. If you'd like, I could give you a few examples. Oh, and for crying out loud, sign your posts!Joe Devaney (talk) 18:10, February 25, 2018 (UTC)